Ilya
Ilya is the True-Queen of the Anti-Grineer, and was once one of the Queens of the Grineer. Origin The story of the Grineer Queens has been falsified by Ilya's traitorous sister, Delilah, and has been most forgotten. What most do not know is that the twin queens of the Grineer, Ilya and Delilah, were once normal people, who grew up as super-geniuses, working with cloning to create immortality. However, their EXACT methods varied: Ilya used mostly-ethical methods and used whatever findings she did get, even those useless to her, to aid her peers. Delilah...not so much. Soon, she found out how to manipulate the minds of the clones she creates, and began plans to take over the world. These plans went into overdrive as the Orokin Empire fell, and that's when she struck: when Delilah's clone armies began spreading across the world, Ilya tried hacking into her databases responsible for programming her clones, trying to apply commands that'd let her take control. Unfortunately, her sister discovered her plans, and imprisoned her in a stasis pod linked to a mind control set, what TINY trickle of good left in Delilah there was preventing her from being able to kill her sister. Unbeknownced to EITHER sister, Ilya's attempt was partially successful, and several clones had the command successfully implanted. Over the years, Ilya was controlled by Delilah and verbally supported her sister's regime, while her sister rewrote history, claiming the Grineer were Orokin Slaves who won their freedom when the Sentients attacked, and that both sisters led the Grineer, hiding both the true origins of the Grineer AND the true fate of her sister. This went on until thousands of years later, after the Tenno rose again. A group of powerful Tenno, led by the legendary Tenno Team Leader Servatorus, managed to infiltrate the Queens' flagship with the mission to kill the Queens. However, they discovered Delilah's private records, and discovered the truth of the Grineer. At that point, their mission was changed by Lotus to killing Delilah and attempting to free, awaken, and make contact with Ilya. During the battle, the team's Equinox Warframe User, Divida, managed to damage the mind control equipment linked to Ilya's pod, in addition to the pod's own power. In response, Ilya immediately activated a Terra Frame currently plugged into the ship's systems, allowing her to have it link to her pod. Through the Terra Frame, she aided the Tenno in fighting her sister, eventually forcing her to run...but not before she activated the ship's self-destruct. With the Tennos' aid, however, Ilya got out of her pod, and escaped on one of the Tennos' Liset-class Stealth Pods. Ilya met Lotus soon after, and they devised a plan: Lotus had long ago found out, and revealed that, Ilya's attempt to insert the loyalty change program was partly successful, and by now, the command had spread to all of the Grineer, but wasn't guaranteed to work. So the plan was simple: reach a Grineer communications hub, and have the Tenno eliminate resistance while Ilya declared the truth across all Origin System Comm channels. The plan went well...until they encountered Captain Vor and Lieutenant Lech Kril guarding the communications hub. In desperation, Ilya revealed the truth of events. Vor laughed at her, declaring his loyalty to the 'one, true Queen of the Grineer, Delilah' and prepared to attack...only to get hit in the chin by Lech Kril's hammer, the Lieutenant declaring HIS loyalty to the 'one, true Queen of the Grineer, Ilya'. As the two battled it out, Ilya sent the transmission, both revealing her sister's lies and declaring the Tenno as her ally and that 'any Grineer that listens to (her) voice will do the same', and soon enough, Tenno began reporting that Grineer across the system have turned on each other like rabid dogs, while Tenno going after Tyl Regor and Sargas Ruk reported their quarry calling off their soldiers, and offering to escort their would-be assailants to extractions (with Lotus ordering them to accept the offer). Not long afterwards, Alad V revealed his intentions to defect to the Tenno Side, and to make matters worse for both the Grineer and the still-hostile Corpus, a fleet of ships affiliated with a group the Grineer attacked appeared at the edge of the Origin System, crushing the Corpus Colonies that had attacked them. The Tenno, Alad V's Corpus, and the what-have-become-called 'Anti-Grineer' contacted these newcomers, who identified themselves individually as the Centrality of Strangereal, the world the Grineer attacked but the natives repelled the attack; The Groundskeepers, a faction of a race that used biotechnology, including living, organic starships; the Coalition of Ignian Worlds, a group of worlds the Grineer sought to capture when they failed to take Strangereal, only for the Centrality to already be there, thanks to the Groundskeepers; and the Protoss Lost Tribe, a tribe of Protoss that were...well...lost, or rather separated from the Protoss Protectorate for a long time. This alliance formed around the Centrality (which itself formed around Jaeger Nadja, a Belkan young man with an Ignian Einherjar as his partner, so Belka was the leading nation of the Centrality), so it was the Centrality that did most of the negotiation with the Tenno, Anti-Grineer, and Alad V's Corpus. In the end, the alliance announced its primary goal: the extermination of Delilah's Grineer. The battles following the meeting were fierce, but Ilya and her Anti-Grineer endured, capturing many Grineer ships, including a Balor Fomorian that became her flagship, and soon, along with the other forces, they reached Earth, Delilah's stronghold. Ilya lead the attack team herself, escorted by her chief Lieutenants, Lech Kril and Sargas Ruk. Alongside the others, Ilya got aboard her sister's Fomorian and confronted her in her throne room, disgusted by how far her sister mutilated herself in the name of immortality. The duo began their battle, Jaeger Nadja and his Einherjar partner, Katarina, preventing anyone from interfering, knowing that this was something Ilya needed to do alone. The battle was long and hard, but eventually, Ilya activated her secret weapon: bird-shaped Holo-Drones that produced small cutting lasers. These Holo-Drones damaged Delilah's support apparatus, and left her vulnerable, while Ilya chewed her out, before slaying her monster of a sister, bringing an end to the Grineer. Ilya represented the Anti-Grineer when the group's alliance reformed into what became known as the Technocratic-Stratocracy of Belka, serving as a member of the Belkan Council of Leaders. Personality Ilya has, over time, developed into the polar opposite of her sister: while Delilah is bigoted, discriminatory, cruel, and cold, Ilya is more understanding, accepting, kind, and warm. Despite this, Ilya is ruthless to an extent, unwilling to let her foes get away with anything. Ilya's Favorite Songs Abilities Due to her augmentations and cybernetics, Ilya doesn't age and has impressive control over Technology, not to mention a variety of Tech Powers. Her most powerful weapons are her Avian Holo-Drones, which are near-immune to damage and can damage enemies with lasers. Her cybernetics can also deploy into one of 3 armor suits: the stealth/melee Huntress Mode, the armored/ranged Assault Mode, and the speedy/high-damage Fiend Mode. Gallery Ilya Illyasviel.von.Einzbern.full.376272.jpg|Ilya, during childhood (according to the Queens' ancient records) EmergenceFemalePA_FINAL-small.png|Ilya's Cyber Armor - Huntress Mode 1139487-1.jpg|Ilya's Cyber Armor - Assault Mode blood_moon_kalista_league_lol_ad_games_2560x1440_hd-wallpaper-1896025.jpg|Ilya's Cyber Armor - Fiend Mode Ilya's Vehicles Ground Vehicles Nemesis Attack Tank.png|Ilya's Nemesis Attack Tank Dark Walker.png|Ilya's Dark Walker Fightercraft Fury.png|Ilya's Fury Attack Craft Starships DEGrineerGalleon.png|''AGA Scuttle'' Fomorian.jpg|''AGF Eye of Truth'' Trivia